Return of the Fallen
by Follower of Light
Summary: The war between the undead and the living is over for these five people. Instead of going to their resting place, they find themselves in a new and adventurous world. NarutoXOblivion OCXAnko SasuXIno SakuXOC
1. A New Life

**AN:This is one of the two sequels to "The Beginning". It's very different from it's predecessor so I hope you all enjoy it! Oh! It may not be relevant, but in the beginning of every chapter I will have an excerpt from a book. You'll find out who wrote it later. **

_Have you ever looked into your friends eyes and saw his life, his purpose? They say you can only do it once, and right before something important happens. They never said if what happens is good or bad though._

_'Ow. Why does my head hurt?' _I opened my eyes to see a ceiling made of stone. _'What the hell?'_ I stood up and looked around. "Ok, I'm in a large stone room." I walked over to the cell door and tried to open it. "With a locked metal gate. This should be no trouble though." I Stepped back and ran at the door and punched it. "OW!" Instead of it falling down like I wanted it to, I hurt my hand.

"What did you think that was going to do? I figured an imperial would more brains then that, what are you a midget Nord?" I looked across the hall and in the cell opposite of me there was a blue man looking at me with a disapproving look. "An imperial in the imperial prison huh? I guess they don't play favorites, hm? Your own kinsmen think your a piece of human trash, how sad. I bet the guards will give you special treatment before the end. Oh thats right, your going to die in here imperial! Your going to die! Imperial scum like you give the empire a bad name you see, it would better if you just disappeared." A door could be heard in the distance followed by footsteps. "You here that? The guards are coming, for you! Hee hee hee!"

What is this guys deal? Imperial? Empire? Nord? Where the hell am I? I heard the guards coming and it sounded like a woman was worried. Finally three people in... armor came into my view. A woman and two able bodied men, in the center was a venerable man with extravagant red robes.

"I'm definitely not in America anymore."

"Why is there a prisoner here!?! This cell is off limits!" Questioned the woman. One of the men shrugged and answered her question.

"Just a mix up with the watch! I-I" The woman cut him off.

"Never mind it. Prisoner! Stand back by the window and you won't get hurt." I guess it would be in my best interest to follow orders. So I walked back to the window and stood there while the guards opened the doors The guards walked down to the little cubby in the cell and the old man followed.

"You! I've seen you!" He said. I turned to him, he was addressing me. "Let me see your face... Yes I've seen you in my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

"Uh... what's going on here?"

"Assassins attacked my sons and I am next. My blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that route leads through your cell." Now I was really confused. Where the hell am I?

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I hope this doesn't insult the guy, I don't need a fight.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the Grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You too are a citizen of Tamriel and shall serve her in your own way."

"Why am I in jail? I have done nothing wrong." Maybe I can work a pardon out of this guy.

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for." I gave him a look but he was not fazed.

"So... What now?"

"You will find your own path. Take care, there will be blood and death before the end" With that Uriel turned and followed his escort down the tunnel that the woman had opened. One of the soldiers turned to me.

"Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of the way and you won't get hurt." He said and walked into the tunnel. I ran up to the door and found the blue man standing there with his mouth agape. I simply gave him the finger and then ran down into the tunnel. For some reason, I couldn't run really fast anymore. Just as fast as any fit person. I followed them down through some tunnels and into a room. The female walked out ahead to check a staircase.

"ASSASSINS!" She yelled "PROTECT THE EMPORER!" She drew her sword and The black man followed her while the last guard stood his ground. I can't see much from where I'm at...

"Ahh!" The men in the weird armor were beating on the two guards. The woman thrust her Katana into an assassin. The other guard decapitated another. The soldier by the emperor was in fighting off two armored men. I jumped on the closest one taking him to the ground. He was armored and I had no weapons so I stood up and took a step back. The assassin tried to stand up but before he was fully up I front kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling down the steps. I ran down and found a rock close by so I grabbed it and beat the shit out of the guy's head. I think I knocked him out. I stood up and returned to the group. The woman was lying where she fought... dead.

"You stay here prisoner. If you follow us, we will kill you." The group departed through door leaving me all alone. For the first time I realized that I wasn't in my ninja attire. I must be waring the prison garbs. I walked over to the corpse of the dead woman. Next to her I found a short-sword and a torch. I lit it and walked over to the door. The sword was of different design then any I have seen. The man I knocked unconscious groaned and sat up. I acted on instinct and stabbed the man in the back. He screamed in pain then fell over dead. The armor disappeared into... energy?" Some rock crumbled behind me but I didn't pay attention. A high pitched squeak got me to turn around. A rat he size of a small dog leapt at me but I sidestepped and cut it in two while it was still in the air.

"What the hell?" I stepped through the entrance that the rat made in the wall and walked around the room. A skeleton lied in the corner with a bow in it's hand and a quiver of arrows on it's back. A shield lay of to the side. All but the arrows looked worn, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I picked up the shield and fastened it to my left arm. The bow and arrows went on my back. I checked the body of yet another blue person and found a key and some other helpful items.

"Why the hell are there blue people with pointy ears?" I kept on going and fought a couple of rats here or there.

"UHHHH..." I swung around from the box I was occupied with and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"Fuck! Not you guys again!" The zombie ran at me and swung a slow rotted arm at me.

"Come on! The zombies in America were tougher then this!" It swung again and it fell over. The zombie was trying to get up but it couldn't. "I can't believe this. You are a disgrace. To think that zombies killed me makes me fear like a looser... Come to think of it... What happened to the others? I remember that marine, Private... Riben... Yeah, He got killed and Roden ran and climbed onto a display case. What happened to..." I stopped mid-step. I can't believe it hadn't hit me before. I died in the jewelry store, but what happened to Sakura and Roden. Sakura... I failed to protect her... She probably didn't survive. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, then another and another. I pictured her face, the wonderful smile and the delightful pink hair. To think of her death made me feel... sick. The only thing to do now was soldier on and find a way out. I kicked a door open and walked into another cave.

The first thing that came to me was the scent of cooking meat. Roasting over a fire was one of those rats. "Damn things probably carry disease." I said, a little too loud because a shriek from behind me got my attention in a flash. A small green humanoid ran at me with a little dagger and took a swipe at me. I blocked and used my footwork to get behind him and stab him. It didn't go as planned, the little bastard ducked. He better not be doing what I think he's doing! He Kicked me.

"Oof!" I fell to the ground holding my nuts.

"You dirty bastard! That hurts!" I cut his feet off from where I was on the floor. The creature fell to the ground screeching. I walked on and left it there to bleed out. Bleed out. A term I learned from the Marines. I fought more of these creatures as I moved. The rest didn't even know I was there. After about an hour I heard voices. It sounded like the Emperor and his mason. I walked through a hole in the wall and found them below me. I was on a ledge. They didn't see so I jumped down and got behind them.

"Hey guys!" I tried to be cheerful thought I know I failed. Sakura... She was still in my mind.

"It's that prisoner again! Kill him! He may be working with the Assassins!" I backed away. I couldn't fight these guys. Not like this.

"No! He can help us! He must help us!" The guards put their swords away. Uriel approached me again. "They cannot understand why I trust you. How can I explain? Listen, you know the nine? They guard our fates with an invisible hand."

"Uh... sure." I had to lie. I had no idea what he was talking about. He went on to talk about stars and signs and stuff.

"What sign were you born under?" Now this sucks. I made a random name up.

"The... Kage"

"I do not know this sign... but I am sure it will bring you success. Please come with us. We shall need your help." He walked into a room with one of his blades. The other pulled me aside. "He really seems to trust you, can't place my finger as to why."

"Me neither"

"Well come on, but remember were watching you." He walked and I followed. We entered a room which appears to be a dead end.

"What now?" Well, my answer came to me soon enough. Seven assassins jumped on us from above.

"Prisoner! Take the emperor and guard him with your life!" Yelled a blade. We ran into the enclosed room and I drew my sword to defend this man.

"Here take this Take it to Jauffre! Bring my son Martin to the throne and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!" He offered me his neckless. I took it without question as I figured it would serve his best interest. The minute I took it. The wall opened up and an assassin jumped onto the emperor, cutting his throat. The emperor fell to the ground, dead. The last blade ran into the room and cut the man's head off. He looked at the body of his master and wept. "The emperor is dead! I have failed! We as blades are sworn to protect the emperor and now all he and his heirs are dead!" He walked over to the body and looked it over then jumped in my face. "The amulet of kings! Where is it, it wasn't on the emperor's body!"

"Relax, he gave it to me." I showed it to him.

"Strange, he saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the dragon's blood, that flows through all the septims. They see more then lesser men. The Amulet is a sacred symbol of the emperor. Many people think it's the red dragon crown but that's just jewelry. The amulet has true poor, it can only be worn by a member of the royal family they say. He must have given you the amulet for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He told me to take the amulet to Jauffre"

"Jauffre? Did he say why?"

"He said he had another son" I hate being interrogated.

"Nothing I have heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He is the grandmaster of my order after all. Although you may not think so to meet him, he actually lives quietly as monk at Weynon Priory. Near the city of Chorrel.

"How do I get there?" I need to get into the sun. Tunnels really suck. He gave me some instructions on how to get out of the city and these tunnels. Then he handed me a key and told me about the sewers that I would have to trek through.

"Great that's just what I need. Another monster infested shit hole." If he disapproved of my language, he didn't show it.

"You should do fine. From what I have seen your an experienced scout right?" Am I choosing a class to. I guess I'll go with it.

"Thats right! I'm the best scout around."

"Good. Go directly to Weynon Priory. I'll stay here and guard the emperors body. May Talos Guide you." With that I departed into the sewers.

"WAIT!" He called to me.

"What!?!" This was getting annoying, I want to get the hell out of here.

"What is your name!?!" I guess I can tell him.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I'm Boris" And with that, I climbed into the man hole.


	2. Encounters

**An: Hey guys! Next chapter is here. I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you enjoy it too! Oh hey Guys, I don't like flames so please don't leave any. All they do it hurt people's feelings. Harsh criticism is Ok but you need to back up what you didn't like with reasons or it is meaningless. Anyway, on with the story! **

_In war, enemies attack the leaders to destroy the chain of command and confuse you. Every so often though, Killing the leader will have a reverse reaction and increase the enemy's morale, for vengeance. Have you ever seen the movie "Glory"? When Colonel Shaw fell outside fort Wagner, his men Resumed the stalled charge and broke into the fort, killing many confederate soldiers. _

"The beautiful sun! Finally!" I had been lost in those sewers for hours until now. The land seemed so peaceful from where I was. Mountains in the background, rolling green hills, what a place. Hard too imagine that this place was in danger. I walked out onto a dock and sat on the edge, letting my feet dangle over the side. The whole situation was... crazy, in light terms.

"I guess I'm in a different world... but why? And how did the emperor know me and why did he trust me? So what now?" I stood up and examined myself. I'm dirty, my clothes are ripped, my weapons are old and dull, And I have no sense of direction. Well first, it might be good to outfit myself. I guess this is currency. I reached into my pocket and pulled out three coins.

"I doubt I'll get anything with this." I started walking, for what reason? I don't know, but I just walked until I found a road. In the distance I could see what looked to be a huge castle similar to european castles. It had a tower in the center that was taller then any American building I had seen.

"Good morning, Citizen!" I wheeled around to find a man in plate armor staring down at me from a horse. He looked so proud and powerful, needless to say, I felt a little intimidated. I waved to him and sauntered my way over to him. "Is there something I can help you with? You look lost." He said, his voice held sincerity, but I could trust no one right no.

"Yeah I am lost, what city is that?" I asked pointing to the castle. He seemed to be taken aback by my question.

"That is the Imperial city, the largest city in all of Tamriel." Nodding I looked back at the city and then back to the man.

"Could you give me directions to Chorrel?" He nodded and took a map out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"This where we are currently. This is Chorrel" He said. I nodded in thanks. He told me to keep the map. "Hey, you might want to get supplies in the Imperial city. You don't like your in any condition to travel anywhere."

"Ok I will... but I don't have much money." I said sort of disgusted at the prospect of a noble Uchiha reduced to a pauper. He started to ride away.

"The only people who can't find money are those who don't look hard enough!" He called over his should. With that, he was gone. I started down the road to what I perceived to be the Imperial city.

"Great, now I have to get a job. I guess I can add poor and unemployed to the list. Man if those fan girls saw me now they would run screaming. I passed a man in a carriage with an armed escort. He sneered at me something fierce. As I kept walking, It occurred to me that I was walking in a circle around the city. I passed over a bridge and stopped to admire the view. Funny, I never would have appreciated the landscape before. Did dying do something to my personality? I do seem a little more good mannered to people and I'm not so down in the dumps anymore. If there is a God, he really likes screwing with me. Did he take my ninjutsu away too? I heard footsteps behind me. A furry hand grabbed my throat and held me to the rail. What the hell? A cat man? What is this place?

"Your money or your life!" Great, now I'm being robbed. I reached for my dagger but he put his other hand on mine. Well I'm not going to lose what pride I have left either.

"Fuck you!" I wrapped my legs around his and fell over the edge, using him as a shield against the water. When we made contact with the water, it all went black.

* * *

"Uhhhhh... What happened?" I opened my eyes to reveal a cloudless starry night. My head was killing me. "That is the last time I take a criminal off a large bridge"

"I really hope so" said a pleasant female voice. I turned his head. but couldn't see her. I know that voice.

"Ino?" Finally someone I know. "Is that you?"

"The one and only!" Finally she showed herself. She sat down next to me and stroked my head. It felt nice. "I found you floating in the water by Bravil. What happened?"

"Like I said. I jumped off a bridge and took a highway man with me. He tried to rob me."

"Let me guess. You didn't want to lose what was left of your great Uchiha pride so you chose to risk your life to keep three septims?" How did she know I only had three septims?

"And now your wondering how I know right?" I nodded. Is she reading my mind? Did she still have her mind transfer Jutsu?

"Well for starters, your naked." I looked down and realized that the only part of my body that was covered was my manhood and that was only by a thin blanket. I immediately moved my hands to cover my parts. She giggled. "And secondly I went through your stuff to see what my old crush had in the way of equipment. Boy Sasuke it seems like you just escaped from jail."

"I did" She began to laugh which embarrassed me more. She probably saw my penis too.

"Hey Sasuke, I must admit I do feel jealous of Sakura. Your bigger then Shika is." I think my face was redder then Hinata's was when her and Naruto first began to date. I figured I should make a comment in response to her teasing.

"Hey, unless your going to give me a rub, stop fantasizing over my dick."

SLAP

I recoiled and held my face. Damn that woman had strength that rivaled Sakura's.

"I wasn't fantasizing at all! Too think I was going to give you clothes and a decent weapon!" Ah crap. Wait... is she bluffing? I can't afford to walk around naked can I? She walked over to the fire and sat down. This was the first time I saw her clearly. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, instead it hung down, around her neck. She was Waring what looked to be a cloth bra that exposed her perfectly developed abdomen. Her good sized chest heaved up and down heavily. I'm guessing she is uncomfortable. My she is so... Beautiful. Sakura is gone, but Ino is here. I looked down to my nether regions of my body. My friend to the south had pitched a tent. Ino saw me look down. She turned very red. She was shaking a little.

"S-Sasuke?" What is her problem? She was fine a moment ago. I didn't want to be rued to a friend though.

"Yes?" I think I understand what's going on. I began to tremble too. My breathing picked up.

"D-Do you... Still want that rub?" ...

"I-I lied... I was gazing at you for an hour. I did fantasize... a lot."

"What about Shikamaru? I thought you loved him?" She gazed upon me. I felt so exposed.

"No... Never... Our parents prearranged a marriage between us. He was happy and I was devastated... I've always loved you. No one else. It broke my heart when I found out that you had finally decided to go out with Sakura." I could see a tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. I felt sorry for her. But... I... I feel different. An urge for her arose within me. A need to calm her, to help her, to be there for her.

"Ok" Her head shot to stare into my eyes. As if she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"W-What?" I smiled warmly to her. I wanted her to be comfortable. She smiled back.

"I said Ok. It's just you... and me. We are the only ones. We may never get home... So..."

**WARNING!!!**

Ino seemed to gain confidence. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to me. Her crystal blue eyes were so wondrous. Her delicate hands gracefully moved to the blanket that was over my last uncovered area. She withdrew her hands, bringing the cloth with her. A blush covered my face. I have never exposed this much of my body to anyone before. A light blush soared across Ino's as she rested her hands on my member. A jolt of ecstasy streaked through my spine. "Are you ready babe?" I nodded. Ino began to move her hands up and down. I let out a moan, She sped up to it. Her soft hands moving swiftly up and down my dick made me spread my legs out. "You like that!?!" She was ecstatic and horny. I could tell.

"YES!" It was getting to be too much, then she stopped. The perfect feeling started to fade away.

"Why did you stop-" She had removed her top and had positioned my cock between her tits. She pressed her boobs together and began moving up and down. The inconceivable feeling of joy in my member returned ten fold. Then she licked my tip every time my dick got close enough.

"Ino! I'm- I'm Cumming!" As soon as I said it, my seed blew all over her tits and neck. My vision was in a haze for a few minutes before I could see again. I Fell on my back and just lied there.

"How was it Sasuke?" I looked to her. She was holding my head in her lap. Funny, I don't remember it getting there. I mouthed 'yes' to her and I could see her smile. She moved my head to something soft and got up.

"I'm going to wash up in the river. I'll be back later." She turned and left me there. My energy slowly returned to my, I got up. I followed the sounds she was making to the river. She was standing there, wiping a cloth over herself. The moonlight flooded over her and gave her body a majestic appearance. The urge returned and I felt my cock harden again. I stood there on the shore admiring her. Ino didn't seem to notice me so I began to wade out to her. She wasn't that far out, perhaps twenty feet. I got behind her quickly. She still seemed oblivious to me presence. How someone makes it through water without being heard is hard even for a ninja. Maybe she pretended not to know? I put my hands on her shoulders, she tensed.

"Shhhh... I owe you" I said to her. I slid my hands down to her firm breasts. I tweaked the right nipple, soliciting a moan from her,and massaged the left breast. I snugged up close to her and positioned my member outside of her Anus. Would this cause her to orgasm? I didn't feel like taking a chance.

"Bend over... and spread your legs" She slowly nodded. Ino bent over slightly and spread here legs so that her feet were two feet apart.

"Is this your first time?" She nervously turned her head to face me.

"Y-yes" I smiled.

"Me too" I slowly penetrated her. Ino gasped and whimpered. "It's okay, the pain will pass soon enough. Once I was fully into her, I pulled back to my tip with great care. In and out... in and out. I repeated the pattern slowly so I wouldn't hurt her. Yup, God messed with my head. If he didn't I wouldn't give a shit if I hurt her or not.

"Uhhhhh... Sasuke... Faster!" She said. I was all to happy to oblige her wish. I sped up quickly and pounded harder for myself. She Shrieked loudly and almost made me shit myself. Thinking I had hurt her I stopped. She looked at me.

"Why the fuck do you stop!?!" She yelled at me. Oops, I started up again. The pressure in my dick began to get pretty fucking big. He muscles tightened around me. "Uhhh... Fuck... Sasuke I'm cumming!" She released her liquids onto my penis. I continued to pound her for a minute until I couldn't hold it in.

"Ino!" I cummed all over the inside of her vagina. I lost control over my legs, I collapsed into the water, bringing Ino with me. I pulled out of her and she curled into a ball next to me. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to our sleeping mats, I set he down and crawled beside her. I pulled the blanket over us. We looked into each others eyes in hers, I found peace, I don't know what she saw in me. Ino leaned over and pressed lips on mine. We stayed like that for awhile, kissing. No tung or movement, just... kissing. She withdrew and cupped my face with her hands.

**YOUR IN THE CLEAR!!!**

"I love you... a lot." Before I could say anything, she fell asleep. Love... I don't know if I love her. Time will tell, though I hope it hurries, that was... amazing.

* * *

I awoke to Ino rummaging around in her bag. Unfortunately, she had clothes on. I turned around she looked at me and smiled, I grinned in return. She was waring some kind of armor made of fur, an ax was by her side.

"Sorry, I don't have any spare armor. But I did find some stuff you could use" She pointed to a pile of clothes and a sword. My bow and arrow were also there.

"Your other clothes were ripped up and useless. Your bow and arrows were the only salvageable weapons I could find, sorry" I stood up, not bothering to cover myself. It didn't seem to faze her. Wow, one time and she isn't shy at all anymore. I put the underwear and green pants on. The green button-up short-sleeved shirt followed. I fastened the sword to my belt.

"Uhhh... Ino? I don't have any boots of socks." Without looking she reached into her bag and threw and a pair of socks at me. I picked them up and put them on.

"Boots?" I looked up up and saw a black UFO coming my way.

WAM

The UFO turned out to be a boot. I was knocked on my ass by a boot. The other came flying at me but I dodged it. I don't think she even knew she got me in the face. I put the boots on and joined her by her horse.

"You ready?" She said. I nodded and we began our trek to who knows where.

"Um... Ino, where are we headed?"

"I need to make a stop in the Imperial city, my supplies are low and I don't have enough money to buy you armor."

"I don't need your charity past these clothes. I'll make my own money." Ino rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I have a hovel in the waterfront district of the Imperial city. We can stay there while we stock up and stuff."

"Hey Ino?"

"Hm?"

"What happened after you were killed? In the mall I mean." She looked off toward the mountains deep in thought. She passed the reins from hand to hand as she led it.

"I used my Mind possession Jutsu on a cultist leader-"

"I know, I was there _when _you died but I mean after that."

"Well, a man dressed in a white robe told me my time wasn't over yet, and that I was being given a second chance. After that, I ended up in Skyrim, the country to the north, where the nords taught me the ways of the warrior. Oh by the way, what class are you?"

"A scout"

"Oh, well you should fit the bill for that class rather well. Anyway, village wanted to marry me of to the chieftains first on. I obviously didn't want to comply so I packed my belongings and beat feet out of there" I nodded. Interesting story, I went along and told mine. Ino said she had no clue what the emperor meant by close shut the jaws of oblivion.

"I wonder..."

"You wonder what Sasuke?"

"Are we the only ones here? Or are there others from the Mall here too?"

"I don't know" She took my hand and we entwined our fingers. "But do we need anyone else?"

"I guess not. But the help could be of some use."

"True, True. Oh I forgot to mention! Don't be surprised if we get attacked now and then by assassins or others killers."

"Why?" This was probably not good.

"The village I'm from wants me dead. So far the have sent warriors and cutthroats after me. They might take a step up soon though" Oh great, now I'm traveling with a wanted woman... well that is sort of a turn on.

"Keep your head all the time... even when we're fucking... Don't give me that look! I know you enjoyed it and your a man! All men want more!" Figures, I slowly moved my hand that was hovering over her butt.

"Next time will be in a bed behind a locked door. And no foreplay! That was the only time I will do that with your dick. From now on, only intercourse. Got it!?!"

"No" She looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"I said no. I don't need rules to how I mate." She opened her mouth to protest then closed it. She huffed then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Fine... I Figured that since we were together that I could make so ruled governing the relationship."

"rules are fine, just not sexual ones. Besides, it might be better to hold off on sex."

"Why?"

"If you get pregnant, we'll have to raise a child, and I don't think this world has birth control."

"If we get married..."

"If we get married then I'll romp you every night and day until we have kids, but until then, if that day comes, we should abstain. Besides, we've only been together one day. Don't jump the gun."

"Ok" With that, we headed off to the imperial city. I really do hope that there are others.

**AN: I'm done! My first lemon so be nice. Anyway, I'm ending the chapter here. Please leave a review, it only takes a little time. Oh and I disabled anonymous reviews, if your going to say something, be brave and say it when your logged on. **


	3. The Stagnant Raid

**An: This is a sequel to the story, "the beginning". I guarantee that you will be lost unless you read it also. Sorry. Anyway, read and review.**

_It's an interesting problem when your friend is trying to kill you… You see that kind of thing in the movies but rarely in real life. I've had many close friends try to kill me before… But they were dead._

The imperial city was close to Sasuke for the first time besides the time when he was in jail anyway. Ino was riding the horse while he was walking ahead. They kept passing by people that were running full tilt into the city with small possessions and children.

"I wonder why there are so many people going to the imperial city. They look like refugees." Ino said. Sasuke nodded in agreement as they approached the gate. There were two guards at the gate; they looked like they were ready to kill someone. Ino stopped her horse and dismounted.

"Why are there people fleeing to the city? Is there an invasion?" Asked Ino. The guard looked to her in amazement and suspicion.

"Haven't you heard? A rebellion has started in the empire. They are few in number, but carry weapons of extraordinary power." Ino gave the soldier a look of astonishment.

"The legion can't quell a small uprising? Are they that good?" The legionnaire looked at his feet in sadness.

"The legion has only engaged them once. I wasn't there, but I hear it was a disaster. The other battles were fought by the Chorrol and Anvil guard. I don't know much more then that though. I'm told to accept all refugees and assign them living quarters until the armies can be rallied and the rebellion is crushed. Now, do you have further questions or do you need living quarters?"

Ino reached into her backpack and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "This is the deed to my home on the waterfront, Number 47." The guard looked it over and nodded the second guard opened the door and motioned for them to enter. "Come on Sasuke! I need to unload and get something to eat!" He nodded and followed her into the city.

'_This place is crowded! We'll never get a bite to eat!' _True to her thoughts, the streets were twice as crowded as usual. People were in large groups making it hard to navigate the districts and keep Sasuke with her. The guards were trying to keeps order and catch little thieves. They struggled through the crowd and got to the door to the waterfront district. The two young lovers walked through the tunnel into the dock area of the Imperial city. "We're almost there honey bun! Don't you fret!" Sasuke glowered at this. He slumped his shoulders and looked down.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it." Ino swung around and planted a kiss on his lips. She held him there for a minute. Some older people that saw the public display of affection scoffed at the immoral trash. She pulled away and led him by the hand. She seemed to move rather quickly. They stopped in front of a small hovel that was located on the lakes shore, the number 47 carved on the door. She drew a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Come on Sasuke we can rest in here." He walked in behind her into the small home. To Sasuke, the house was small and not well furnished, but it had a comfortable aura about it. He felt at ease here, this is the kind of feeling he wanted in a home. Ino walked behind him and locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" She looked to him from a foot locker.

"There are thieves and cut throats all over this part of the city. The watch kind of keeps a blind eye here so the best thing to do is keep your door locked at all times." He grunted and sat down on the bed. It was soft but a little small. Ino would have to lye on top of him.

'_That… is not a bad idea heh heh heh. I could get some more action from her, even if I did saw we should hold off'_ Ino opened the door to a small room by on the north side of the house, it looked like a bathroom. A makeshift shower was placed in the corner.

"They have plumbing here? I thought they were behind in technology." Said Sasuke kind of confused.

"The people here use magic to keep it warm, but they have figured out plumbing and lead poisoning, so I can still enjoy warm showers." She moved her fingers to the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled up taking her fur top off. Ino dropped her leggings and walked to the shower and turned it on, the warm water began to fall from the head making her hand wet. She moved her delicate fingers to her bra strap and unclipped it, letting it fall to the ground. Sasuke stood there, slowly undressing himself at the same time. Ino walked into the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went. Mortal man failed to hold himself and walked after her, closing the door behind him.

**SC**

A shadow kept in the darkness. Silently stalking past the guards and refuse that roamed the streets in the late hours of the night. A torch-bearing figure drew near and the shadow ceased to exist. The soldier shrugged and returned to his partner to report nothing. The dark figure resumed it path through alleys and side streets with great stealth and speed. It crouched by a broken part of a wall and climbed through to the other side and lowered itself into the freezing water. Swimming silently in the darkness, the splotch of black drifted to a ship docked in the imperial port. The shadow began to scale the side of the vessel in a way that could never be done be lesser men. It slipped onboard the unmanned deck and walked in silence to the cabin to the ship's stern. It pressed down the handle on the door. It wouldn't budge. The door was locked. Its left hand went to a pouch on its hip and withdrew a small pick. It knelt down and put the tool in the keyhole and fumbled around. A 'click' was heard and it slowly opened the door. A man lay sleeping in a bed on the left side of the small cabin. The assassin smiled and crept to the unconscious man. The stranger pulled down its mask to reveal the face of a delicate, beautiful woman. Her pale skin and red eyes would send most men running. She leaned over to the man and opened her mouth to show off her pearly white fangs. In a blur, she thrust her hand over his mouth and plunged her fangs into his neck. He struggled and thrashed for a moment then he slowly settled down and went limp. The woman stood up and licked her lips, cleaning the blood from her face. She smiled and put her mask back on, concealing her identity once again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Captain? Are you all right? We heard some commotion… Captain?" The vampire slid behind a chest of drawers and drew a dagger that glowed blood red and yet gave off no light. "Captain! We're coming in!" The door opened suddenly and a Breton flanked by a red guard and an Orc rushed in. The trio ran right by the woman and went to their captain. She snuck over to the orc and plunged her dagger into his back. He let out a howl and fell to the floor with a thud. The remaining pirates turned to the woman clothed in form fitting leather armor that was exclusive to only one organization.

"Dark brotherhood! Kill her!" They rushed at her with their swords raised.

'_These reckless vermin are wasting my time' thought_ the vampire. The Red Guard swung his sword at her. She crouched and sweep kicked his feet out from under him. She leaped over the disoriented sailor and caught the wrist of the Breton and twisted it, snapping it. He yelled in pain but was cut silent when she stabbed him in the throat. The black man looked in horror at the man being repeatedly stabbed in the neck. Eventually, his head fell to the ground and blood sprayed all over the floor. The last man got up and ran out the door. The assassin ran outside and whipped her dagger at him. It sailed though the air and impaled his spine. He slumped to the ground, dead. The woman ran to his corpse and retrieved her weapon. She licked the life fluid off of it and put it back in its sheathe. The distant yells of the guards and the sounds of armor were heard from a distance, but not far. She melted into the shadows and made her way back to the sanctuary. _'Mission accomplished… time to get my pay and some rest, then, back to work'_

**SC**

A different figure watched from atop a building. He had witnessed the whole thing. From the assassin entering, to the last kill. The guards had just arrived on the scene. He looked off to the distance and saw the assassin swimming across the lake outside the imperial city. _'Another Dark Brotherhood hit man… Brilliant' _He took off his black helmet and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. He climbed down the side of the building and got into a boat and began to row after the assassin. He kept his distance and veered his craft to the right so he would not make his presence known. He reached the shore around the same time the vampire did and he disembarked the boat. The man walked quietly through the woods, stalking the assassin. _'She has a small lead but I'll get her… I will not lose you again!'_

She stopped by a tree and stood straight up, as if she was checking her surroundings. He raised his weapon and pointed it at her. She continued to look around but had not looked to the rear yet. 'Click…clack'. She zipped around stared right at him.

'_She can't see me, I'm invisible.' _He thought until she flipped out her hand and lifted it to the night sky.

"Summon!" She yelled. "I can see you… Vigilante! I can detect your life force!" A zombie appeared from a haze of energy and ran at him.

"Shit!" He aimed his rifle at the head of the undead minion and pulled the trigger.

CRACK

The head of the zombie exploded and the dead… twice over corpse fell to the ground. He stood up and reached into a satchel on his side. The young man now known as Vigilante pulled out a packet of paper and tor the end of. He stuck it down the barrel of his musket and pushed it down with the ramrod. He placed a primer on the nipple and cocked the hammer back.

'… _Now where did she get off? I can assume that she is heading to cheydinhal… damn I hate going there…Oh well the job is important. She probably doesn't have another job, that one was her third without rest. At least I can beat her there. I'll get you yet my little vampire'_

**SC**

Sasuke was walking the length of the market district alone. He had left Ino a note that he would go get breakfast and return… After he did some exploring anyway. The people were in groups talking about random things of interest. He walked past a series of wanted posters and saw a couple ugly dudes that were wanted and a masked man called the grey fox. One poster in particular caught his eye.

"The Vigilante?" He approached the notice and stared at it. A picture of a man with a mask and a familiar helmet that kept his identity secret was displayed along with his charges and a brief description.

_Wanted for: trespassing in the Cheydinhal keep, theft, arson, and dishonoring the count of Cheydinhal. _

_Description: 5' 11" blond hair, blue eyes, light skinned, wears blue clothes and black-laced leather boots. He also wears a black steel helmet of a different sort. He carries a weapon that is incorporated by the rebels. Armor will not always protect you so use extreme caution!_

_Value: 5000 septims and he is accepted dead or alive._

"All they can say about his gun is that he is dangerous? I'm sure that helps are sorts of people turn him in."

"No one ever tries to turn him in." Sasuke turned around to see a guard looking at the poster. He helps us guards find assassins and other criminals that are dangerous to the public. He just has a problem with stealing is and the count of Cheydinhal got angry over him stealing a painting. Not even his own guards try to collect so he can walk the streets carefree. He was spotted last night in the forest outside the city."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What was he doing out there?" The guard turned to him.

"We had an assassination last night in the waterfront district. My guess was that he was tracking down the murderer. He does that. Goes after criminals without our consent. That's why he's called the "Vigilante" Because he takes justice into his own hands. He isn't a lunatic though, he seems to have a good sense of good and evil and he will take the criminals prisoner when possible. We have no issue with him."

"Where did he go?"

The guard shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. I've only seen him twice before and no one has found him while out on a hunt."

"I see, well thanks for the help." The soldier waved good-bye and Sasuke continued his walk around the city. He entered a tavern called "The Feed Bag" and went to the counter. The Dark Elf at the counter smiled at his new customer and greeted him.

"Hello and welcome the Feed bag. What can I get you?" He handed Sasuke a sheet of paper with a long list of foods on it. Most of it could keep a pregnant woman feed for days; there was so much for so little. '_I might as well spend my money's worth' _

"Uhhh… I'll get several pounds of pork and two-dozen eggs, With a pound of bacon… and four kilograms of grapes. This was not healthy at all but didn't really care right now. Theelf raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"All that is for you?"

"No my… wife is with child and I'm fetching her food."

"I see, that will be twenty four septims." Sasuke took the right number of coins and gave them to the man. He raked them in and went to the back. Sasuke waited for the man to return.

'_That was not a good lie to tell' he_ thought. A few moments later the man returned with a couple bags and a small box. A small girl followed him. She was a different race altogether. She had whisker streaks on her cheeks and had cat ears. Her skin was tanned and her hair was white.

"This is Amelia, my slave. She will help you take your food home." Sasuke nodded and grabbed some of the food and the girl took the rest. She couldn't be older then twelve. He smiled and led her out of the tavern. _'Slaves… What kind of place is this?'_ The girl had long ears that were grey and furry. Not like the khajiit, the ears were at least six inches long. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead with a good-sized bloodstain in it. She had a blank expression on her face, but he had long ago learned to read emotions through their eyes. Sorrow was there accompanied with anger and depression. Sasuke decided to talk to her.

"So… How are you doing?" She looked at him and then backs to the road. He found this kind of annoying. "Can't you talk?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you?" She looked back to him and frowned.

"Every time I speak my master beats me… He says that I'm a demon and has claimed that I can only be redeemed through serving the world as a slave." This surprised Sasuke; he had never heard someone say that before. "He says that I belong to him and that there is nothing I can do about it."

"Bullshit"

"What!?!"

"I said bullshit. No one owns anyone at all. Everyone is free because all men are created equal… I think that's how it goes. Anyway, your not a demon either. Why he thinks such a thing, I'll never know but if he thinks you're a demon because your different well then his is a stupid bigot that takes advantage of a kid."

"He says I'm a demon because I came from outer space." Sasuke lifted his eyebrows.

"Really? Well in all seriousness I'm from a different universe. Me and my girlfriend both are."

"I find that hard to believe…"

"Well, I don't doubt you coming from a different planet. So why do you doubt me coming from a different dimension… I think that's what happened… I know I died though."

"How did you die? And if you did how came your talking to me if you are dead? We CatrlCatrl believe there is no god or after life!"

"I do… And I think this is Gods doing. I'm not one hundred percent sure though."

"You know, you're the nicest person I've ever met… On this planet anyway."

"What happens when we get to my house?" She looked solemnly forward and was silent for a moment.

"I go back to my owner and he beats me for being to slow, then I get sexually assaulted, then I get back to work." Sasuke scoffed at this. _'This girl's really got it rough. I don't think she needs to see that guy again'_

"Actually that's not going to happen at all. Not even close." She looked surprised at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Your going to come into my house, were going to feed you, give you good clothes, and a place to sleep. From now on your free."

"He will come after me! He legally owns me, he can get the guards after you!"

"We can hide you or I'll say you ran off and I never saw you again. We'll leave the city if we need to." He caught some tears forming and the girl was shaking slightly.

"Thank you!" She set the food on the street and hugged his waste. Sasuke was caught off guard and almost dropped the beef and eggs. He smiled and felt he had done the right thing.

"No problem kid! Come on we're almost there."

**SC**

The Vigilante was lying on the roof of a noble's estate pointing his rifle at the entrance to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. He had been there for many hours waiting for the assassin to show herself. People went about their daily business without a care for the evil that was right under their noses.

'_I need to eliminate these murderous bastards sooner then later. I guess this is the perfect time to try this out' He_ opened his backpack and pulled out a revolver. It was not the prettiest gun in the world. Made from carbonized steel, it was tough and his homemade .38 caliber bullets worked fine in the test faze… but now he figured that he needed to test it out in combat. He left his musket on the roof and climbed down the side of the building. The abandoned house stood in front of him. He drew his revolver and checked it over, making sure it wasn't going to break then he went to the well.

"This is it… Jesus Christ, give me strength." He produced a key that he picked off the corpse of a careless assassin. He unlocked the cage door and saw the red light at the bottom. The vigilante stopped short of entering and looked to the cathedral. Two guards were standing outside chatting. "They could be of some use." He ran over to them and tapped the closer one on the shoulder. He looked to the disturbance and grinned.

"Vigilante! Good to see you again. Ulrich is still angry with you. He enjoys his cell though!" Laughed the guard. His companion snickered a little too.

"Good to see you too Atticus, but this is not the time to make small talk. I need the city guards assistance."

That's new! Generally we need your help. What can we do for you?"

"I need back-up, there is a Dark Brotherhood sanctuary under that house over there!" He said, pointing to the run down house.

Atticus seemed a little shocked and so did his partner. "Uhh… I would like to…"

"Then lets go! You too!" Said the Vigilante, pointing to the younger guard. Atticus shrugged and looked to the new recruit.

"Well Cassius, here's your action. Lets go." He ran to the well with Cassius behind him. The vigilante clicked the hammer back on his pistol and climbed down into the sanctuary. He landed quietly on the floor of the dark domain and got behind a pillar. Atticus and Cassius drew their swords and hid as well.

"Wait for a moment. A skeleton should come through here eventually… Here it is." He whispered and holstered his gun. The young man inched forward behind the undead creature and stopped. He grabbed the head with two hands and pulled hard, ripping the skull off. The bones fell to the ground making a large clattering sound. He redrew his sidearm and motioned to the guards. He came to a large door in the center of the room.

"Atticus, your on the right, Cassius, your on the left. Be ready to fight hard. He kicked the door open and dove into the room landing in a role. The guards ran in after him. The room was empty.

"Where are they?" Cassius walked over to a door and kicked it open. An Argonian jumped onto the kid and stabbed him in the shoulder. "AHHH!!!"

"Cassius!" Yelled Atticus and kicked the lizard woman off of him. The vigilante dragged him and left him against a wall. Atticus swung his sword at the woman. She blocked it with her short sword and made a counter attack. He blocked the stab with his shield and stabbed her in the gut. She howled and fell to the ground in pain. Atticus cut her head off. Cassius was back on his feet and a bandage on his wound.

"Your lucky Cassius, that weapon could have been poisoned."

"You fool, don't do anything reckless like that again!" Growled Atticus as he moved down the hall. Cassius and the Vigilante followed him.

**SC**

"Wake up kid! We're under attack! Come on Anko!" The vampire slowly woke up and saw her orc friend Grogron shaking her. "The Cheydinhal guards finally wized up to our presence. They're being led by the vigilante." She felt her heart began to beat faster. How could he get down here? A distant gun shot was heard, then another. She got up and got her sword.

'_No time to suit up, hope they're not that tough… Who the hell am I kidding? If they're this far that they are really good. Who do we have? Gogron, Taleandril, __Antoinetta, and Vicente. We can hold them off'_

Vicente pointed his sword in the direction of the attackers. "Come my family! Let us kill the invaders and wash the floor in their blood!" He and the rest of the counter attack team ran into the hallway to find several dead skeletons, M'raaj-Dar, and Teinaava. They were hacked up and Teinaava had a couple bullet holes in him.

"Where did those cowards go!?!" Yelled the Orc. Anko saw them clear as day, so did Vicente. The vigilante was in the shadows to the left and the two guards were in two rooms on opposite sides of the hall. Vicente yelled out and pointed to the Vigilante.

POW

A flash from the shadows surprised Anko and the others. Vicente turned o us and smiled. A blood gushing wound over his heart. "Good bye my children." The vampire fell to the ground dead. His face was not contorted in pain, but in a look of peace. Anko felt a grace sense of loss. This was the man who found her land looked after her when she was beaten upon arrival from in this world. After a vampire had attacked her. She lifted her sword at arms length then screamed at the top of her lungs. Anko charged the Vigilante. The guards were out of the rooms and had engaged the last members of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal. The vigilante jumped into the open and shot two rounds in quick succession. Telaendril fell without a sound except that sound of bullet hitting flesh. Gogron roared out in anger and smashed one of the guards with an axe the size of a wood elf. Blue volts of electricity that came from the axe hit the guard.

" GAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The soldier was burnt black and collapsed.

"Atticus!" Yelled the young guard and then blocked a slash fromAntoinetta. Anko was almost on top of the agent known as the Vigilante. She swung her sword down at him in pure rage. The man dove out of the way and aimed his pistol at her. A yell got his attention, her turned to see Gogron charging him.

POW… PING

"Ah Damn it!" the bullet glanced off of the orc's breastplate. He back peddled long enough to holster his gun and draw a silver short sword. Anko and Gogron both converged on the agent while Cassius was fighting a losing battle against Antoinetta. He had been backed into a wall.

"Cassius! We are leaving!" Yelled the Vigilante.

"I need help!"

"Think of something!" Cassius, who had been good with thinking fast on his toes, kicked the assassin in the shin. She fell back for just a moment, giving the guard for five days the time to escape. He ran and blew through the Vigilante's attackers. They ran to the doors and up the ladder to the surface. Cassius was almost out when the orc grabbed his foot.

"Help!" The agent turned and redrew his side arm and shot the orc in the head. He yelped and let go. Cassius double-timed it out of the hole. He closed the well up and ran to the keep with the masked agent.


	4. Here come the yankees

**I own Nothing**

_Three years... three years since the day I was rescued... Four years since I met up with the shinobi of the Fire Nation... Two years after the greatest threat to mankind abruptly halted it's tyranny... Six months since my discharge... one week since my conscription into the US Army... ten minutes ago I reported for duty... And Now..._

Sergeant Riley Brown shifted in his wooden antique chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled deeply, the office complex of the base had a minty smell to it. He had no clue why that was. If you asked someone for his description, they would say he was an average Grunt that liked to smoke in a building with no smoking signs. Riley inhaled deep from his cigarette and pushed a cloud of smoke into the lobby. The poor guy had looked just like he used to on the outside but his emotions were an enigma. Since the day of his rescue he became reclusive and distant. A young attractive secretary opened the door he was next to and faced him.

"Sergeant, General Wheeler will see you now." The G.I. Stood up and stretched, straitening his digital fatigues and removed his cap from his head.

"Thank you" She smiled and closed the door behind him. General Wheeler was the biggest bastard you could ever see behind a desk. His greying hair in a crop cut and his monstrous build gave him an intimidating look. The 7' 5'' giant made the 5' 8'' Riley seem like a twig. _Was this guy in the Marines? Hard to see him as an army man._

Riley snapped up his right hand in a firm salute. General Wheeler stood up and returned it. The Goliath sat down and gestured for the Noncom to sit, he did so without a second thought.

"How was your time as a civy?" Asked the General, completely serious.

He shrugged "Well sir, I really didn't do much. I returned home to Indiana to find my house gone. My Mom and Dad were no where to be found, same with my brother. My guess is the zacks got them" No emotion was present on his face when he said this.

_I wonder how many tears he cried in the last three years. The poor kid, I hope he finds peace._

"Well if that is all you have to say then on to business." He stood up and retrieved two thick folders from a cabinet in his office and dropped them on his desk and opened one. "Sergeant Riley Darrel Brown, Born on July 16th, 2001 in indianapolis indiana. Enlisted in the US Marine Corps. At age 18, served with honors in Mexico and received the silver star for eliminating 17 enemy soldiers and credited with saving his platoon. Promoted to sergeant of second squad and returned to the states on station. In 2021, with the men of Gulf under Captain Hayes airdropped into Willamette Colorado to handy an unknown infestation. A year later elements of the US Army picked up 53 people including Sergeant Brown and the Master chief."

He dropped the file and looked at Riley. "Baring the vivid details of surviving marines and civilians, this is what happened to you in that hell" He leaned forward and looked Riley in the eyes. "what can you tell about this man!?!" The General thrusted a picture in his face of Aryn. Riley's eye's widened in horror. This photo showed him in a forest, shuffling among the trees.

"Where was this picture taken!?!" The large man withdrew the picture and placed it in the second folder.

"Sergeant, that is classified, well... not anymore, not to you. Tell me Sergeant, Have you ever played dungeons and dragons?"

"The role playing game? No I have never played it."

"Well in that game, there are multiple worlds, or planes of existence. To the guys who played back in the 70's and beyond this is make believe... but to the government, other planes of existence are real. That picture was taken in a different world. The same one as this one" He pulled out another picture, this one had two people in it. A blond girl and a raven haired male.

"Are they..."

"Yes, they're screwing each other. You should recognize them though. Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka. Two of the five people whose corpses that were never recovered." Riley was interested now, a faint grin appeared on his face.

"What do you want me to do sir?" General Wheeler grinned widely. This is the type of soldier that he needed.

"Sergeant, the president of the United States of America has authorized the raising of a team" He walked over to the window and looked out onto the coast. "It will consist of soldiers special forces units from around the world. They're is to be sixteen of you. Several Ninjas will accompany you as well as soldiers from Great Britain. You have been given a commission as the commanding officer. Congratulations captain!" He handed him a patch for his uniform. Riley immediately removed his sergeant stripes and placed the double bars of the captain.

"You have served with the Shinobi before, but the others I do not believe you will know. Please report to this address Friday this week" He handed Riley A slip of paper with an address on it.

_1600 pennsylvania avenue, green room, 8:30 A.M. You will be addressed by the president and the Leaf Village Hokage_

He raised his eyebrows "The commander and chief wants a word with us? And this Danzo character I've been hearing about, he sounds like a real douche bag" Wheeler Gave Riley a stern glare.

"You will show proper respect to him Captain. Or you will be a private on KP duty for the rest of your career. Now get the hell out of my sight. I'll see you next Friday, now go get laid or something." Riley Stood and saluted then left the office.

"I really hope that guy lives this mission, because most of them won't"

**At the same time, Hokage's office**

"We must ensure the safety and position of the Fire nation and Konoha at all costs. Aryn is a very intelligent being. When your team closes in on him... Kill the westerners and strike a deal with Aryn. We will supply the bodies for his army, and he will let us rule the remaining humans after he has seated himself on the worlds throne." Said Danzo to his three Anbu operatives before him.

"Hai!" The three echoed to his deranged commands.

"Now depart, we must be in the American white house in four days. Bring glory to our nation." The Anbu soldiers disappeared to meet with the special forces team.

"The future of Konoha must be secured in the new world order, even at the cost of all the rest of humanity."

**Friday 8:23 AM**

Riley sat among his men and possibly women (Anbu masks) as he waited for the president to address him and his 15 soldiers. By what he could tell he had a combination of Rangers, Green Berets, SAS, SBS, Delta Force, and some Anbu Jonin. Not bad for a special forces unit. He couldn't wait to see what they were made of, these guys were probably more elite and more experienced then he was. He sat between the two Rangers. One had to be in his early thirties and the other was probably in his mid-twenties. The older man, wearing the Sergeant Major insignia turned to Riley with his hand extended, a friendly smile on his face. Riley shook his hand, he had a firm shake.

"Good morning sir. Since you are my CO, I figured I'd introduce myself. My name is Sergeant Major Connor Beltramo. I'm your senior Noncom on this operation."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sergeant...ur, Captain Riley Brown. Tell me Sergeant, did you serve in mexico? And what did you do in the Zombie war?" The sergeant's friendly demeanor didn't leave him with these questions. He simply replied with facts.

"In mexico I led a platoon and seized a couple air ports and cities with the rest of the second ranger battalion. In the Zombie war I dropped into an occupied zone and trained survivors how fight right. An advisor, sort of like the guys in vietnam. I really don't have much to say about those painful years, Afghanistan wasn't much better." Riley Raised his eyebrows.

"You were in Afghanistan? When did you enlist?"

"I Joined the US army at age 18, in 2011."

_'This Guy is an old man! He's gotta be 31 at least!'_

"Captain, your second in command is a yippy young 1st _leftenent _from the Special Air Services. I'd watch that englishman, I don't think he has had to kill someone up close before.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind. So tell me Sergeant Major, where are you from?" The Veteran of three wars went real quite and distant. The Ranger to his left froze up in his own conversation.

"First Sergeant Tasch and I(Gestures to the other Ranger) are from Oxford Michigan." Riley would have smiled at this, but the sadness in the mans eyes kept him from doing so.

"You know, during the war I met a kid from there... Tonya I think her name was. She was in the mall with us for a long time with some other teens from east of the mississippi... Did your... Family survive sergeant Major?" He hopped the question wouldn't upset him, he needed the confidence of his noncoms.

The Grizzled soldier turned to face Riley once more. This time his friendly appearance was gone, replaced by one of indifference. "My wife and my three youngest died in the first year of the zombie war. My oldest two, twin brothers, escaped my house that was under attack by zacks and were rescued by a retreating Guard unit. They're with my father and mother in Fort Harris, Nebraska. My brother was killed in mexico and my sister died of yellow fever. Can you believe it! Yellow fever in this day and age! Tasch's family was almost completely wiped out. Only the youngest two of his five siblings remain. His wife and kids got lucky though. They were able to get into a military base right after the conflict started. Sir if we could... stop talking about family, I would be most obliged."

Riley understood that sentiment. After all, he had no family left, and his closest friends perished in either mexico or willamette during the Z war. Giving up was for losers as his dad used to tell him.

"Attention!" Bellowed General Wheeler as he and two men entered the room. The soldiers in the room all stood in attention, all dressed in their best uniforms. Soon after, the President and the 6th Hokage entered the room. A pair of Anbu captains escorted the old man as he walked to the center of the room and took a seat. The commander in chief approached the podium and began to speak.

"...As you were gentlemen. (the soldiers sit down) No one in this room here accept for your CO, CPT. Brown, knows your mission" He hit a key on a in the podium and a screen descended from the ceiling and a picture of Aryn appeared, the same one Riley was shown only blown up and in greater detail.

"Your mission is too find and assassinate this... thing. It's name is Aryn Smith. An ex-marine and current slave of the undead race. He was Captain Browns medic and was in combat in mexico and had one year of experience in the Z war before being kidnapped by Orochimaru and turned into a wicked creature. This zombie is very intelligent, cunning, and can reanimate corpses at will. (Riley is taken aback) As you all know, the undead threat completely died out two years ago. Evidence taken by drones indicate that Aryn and many of his minions have teleported to a different plane of existence. (An SAS sneers in disbelief, the President ignores him) We, have developed the means to travel planes and survive. Now, the realm you will be entering is not as... advanced as ours. To be frank they are about 1000 years behind in technology. The soldiers wear plate armor and peasantry is in effect, one thing you will be surprised to know is that magic is in this realm. (Some soldiers shift in uneasiness) Monsters will also be an issue. With your superior training and the weapons you will receive, you will be fine. We have developed a new weapon, it will be your standard firearm." The president walked over to a create and withdrew a Green rifle that was as long as an M-16 but thicker.

"This is called the 'Very Easily Serviced Power Rifle' or _VESPR_. It fires a ray of thermal energy that will do the damage equivalent to the 30-06 round. It can burn through three feet of solid concrete. And six feet of steel. The laser can be fired in four different colors, Blue, Red, Yellow, and Black. One hit from one of these and no one is getting back up. Here take this soldier." He dropped the rifle into the hands of a young SBS sergeant. He caught it and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"This is so fricken light! What is this made out of sir?" The soldier played around with the rifle and then gave it back.

"This son, is made out of new age plastic. It is highly fire proof and extremely durable to wear and tear. It also has a bayonet and light fixtures on the end as well as a solar charged laser sight. The stock is strong enough to break someone's skull and be at 100 percent. The magazine carries 40 shots, now here is the beauty of the gun, when your not in combat, unclip the sides of the magazines and expose the inner core to the sun and the clip will recharge." He went back to the create and withdrew a pistol about the size of a standard issue magnum. "This is just called the energy pistol. It is for when your in a pinch and your VESPR is out of energy. It has solar panels built into it and charges automatically, the downside is that it doesn't have multiple magazines. It has one unremovable mag that carries sixty shots that takes ten minutes to charge. I recommend that you all select a sidearm that carries bullets just to be safe. Now that is what I have to say... Oh wait, one thing I forgot to mention is that the machine that will bring you back is not yet perfected. We can attempt it until we get it right but you may get stuck on a different world for maybe years at a time. Good luck and God be with you all!" With that, the most powerful man on earth departed, followed by his guards, Anbu, and Danzo.

_'Wasn't that guy going to talk to us? Oh well, I prefer he didn't.'_

General Wheeler approached the soldiers and continued the briefing...

**About time I updated. I lost interest for awhile but I'm back for a time tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. New Allies: blessing or a curse?

**I own nothing**

Drip, drip, drip... drip, drip, drip. The dank prison cell dripped perspiration from the ceiling, a product of the humidity. Three rats gnawed on an old stale piece of bread. The small scavengers tore through the small hard pastry. The meal was on the house, courtesy of the assigned inhabitant. The man sat on his sleeping mat starring at the 8 by 8 hole in the door, which let in the only light from the torch filled hallway. The man was showing minor signs of starvation and malnutrition. After all, the rats have eaten more in the past several days then he has. His blond hair was matted with dirt and his facial features were covered in muck and grime. His eyes however, still held the determination to live. He was ragged, tired, and hungry, but his fear of what was to come kept him from eating and sleeping. He looked upon the rats, starring longingly at the bread. He was starving, but he had to assume the food was poisoned. He could not sleep, the fear of being murdered in his rest by vengeful enemies. He still found it hard to believe how he came to be in this predicament.

**Four days earlier**

POW

The report of Johns pistol echoed into the well. The orc yelped and released his hold on the young guards foot. Cassius leaped out of the hole and closed it up. The orc pounded on the well cover in livid rage. The soldier and the vigilante raced away from the abandoned house and beat feet for the Cheydinhal castle. The soldiers at the gate grabbed Cassius, John did not see why. Perhaps it was better if he was left out of the report. He burst into the keep and ran to where the count gave audience. The count stood at the site of the vigilante. The man he hated the most.

"Why have you come hear, masked man? Are you foolish enough to think you can convince me to lift the bounty from your head?" John bowed to the count. He hated bowing, it made him feel inferior.

"My lord, I have come with grave news. The dark brotherhood has set up a base here in Cheydinhal. I went into their lair and messed them up but I had to retreat. There are still several agents of the brotherhood beneath the abandoned house by the church. They will seek revenge against the people, we must put together a force and bring them to justice or who knows what could happen!" The count listened to his story with a smirk on his face. Before John could go into details about the battle, the count held up his hand.

"First you insult me with your presents, and now you lie to me!?! I have no time-"

"I'm not lying! Sergeant Atticus died down there! Private Cassius barely made it out alive! _I_ barely made it out alive! I killed a few of them myself and-"

"LIES! Guards! Through this trash in a cell!" John looked around hopelessly, eight guards converged on him. Five had bows trained on him. He sighed and put his hands on his head. The soldiers took his sword, pistol, helmet, and all the rest of his effects and through him in the cell at the farthest end of the dungeon.

**Present**

The once powerful bounty hunter now sat in the dark. He thought of what may happen to him. The assassins of the dark brotherhood could easily sneak in here, then that would be his doom.

"I wonder... If I can take one with me?" The young man stood up and moved to the center of his cell. He began running through his taekwondo patterns. His skills in the martial art had diminished slightly since he was a marine, but he could still handle an opponent of decent skill. He was never a master anyway. He went through the patterns for only two hours, however it seemed like ages to him. His lack of food brought fatigue quickly. He sat down and rested against the stone wall, bringing his blanket upon himself. He fell into a deep sleep soon after, he could no longer bear the burden of no food or sleep.

SC

Sasuke awakened to the smell of cinnamon. The young ex-slave girl was at the table eating a large portion of ham and eggs, Ino was cooking some kind of pastry over the oven. He grumbled to himself and sat up. Amelia turned and waved to him.

"Good morning Sasuke! How did you sleep?"

"He was restless. He kept moving around in his sleep and his hands always seemed to find themselves in forbidden places" Said Ino before Sasuke could answer. Amelia laughed and Sasuke blushed.

_'Dammit woman! That is not how I want to wake up from now on!'_

"I couldn't help it! I was dreaming of... Home." Ino stopped and looked to him. The look on her face told him that she shared in his pain. She set a plate down on the table with some food on it. He joined her and the three ate in silence until a heavy pounding shook them from their trance. Amelia opened the door to find a dark skinned man looking rather fatigued. I stack of papers were in his hand.

"Ino! Did you get a copy of the Black horse courier today!?!" Ino walked over to the door and took the offered newspaper.

"No Bernard I haven't, Why do you ask?" He pointed to the headline title on at the top of the page.

**MASKED VIGILANTE CAPTURED**

Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise. She read the article in amazement, at the end of the article, there was a portrait of the Vigilante without a mask. She recoiled in surprise at the pictured.

"Sasuke! Come see who the vigilante is!" Sasuke got up from the table and looked at the portrait. He recognized that face anywhere. A marine Staff Sergeant named John Albus. Sasuke remembered him as a soldier that didn't tolerate the former Sasuke's personality. He didn't care for the other ninja's too much either. He cared a lot about the civilians and his fellow soldiers though. He stood in the middle between law and chaos but he was always the good guy. The last thing he remembered that included John and himself was...

**Several years ago**

The generator room was a loud and secluded place. The hum of the generator could conceal most sound, especially sounds of people that were making suppressed moans and groans. Sasuke and Sakura were in the back of the room, making _love _as normal people would call it. They both groaned in unison as they climaxed and collapsed on the floor. Sasuke held his woman close and whispered kind words into her ear. She looked him in the eye and cupped his face with her hands.

"Well babe, I don't think were gonna make it. I think our time is drawing near. I think we should run." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"yeah, these people are totally fucked. After this next trip, we'll beat feet together and get home. I mean they can't stop us, I'm an Uchiha!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke looked up and was hit in the face by a blanket. "You are aware that pride comes before the fall, right? I mean, being proud of your family is one thing, but arrogance like that is a foolish vice... And if your going to have sex, then please cover yourselves. The bathroom is small so some people come back here to defecate or piss." Sasuke and Sakura covered up in the blanket. Then Sasuke shot the soldier a mean look.

"What the hell are you doing back here anyway Albus? Did you come back here to shit or something?" John looked at him in amusement.

"I came back here to see if you wanted to go on a equipment and ration sweep. I was told that you **two** went back here so I came prepared."

"How thoughtful of you" Said Sakura with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. John gave her a glare.

"Well excuse me, but I figured that finding volunteers to go on dangerous missions was more important then your love time." Replied John with some sarcasm of his own. "At least I gave you the blanket. It was more for my sake then yours anyway."

Sasuke cut to the chase. He didn't want to talk to this man anymore then he had to. "What kind of mission is it?" John looked to him and composed himself.

"It's a three team operation, the teams will head to different parts of the mall and scrounge around for weapons, ammo, food, tools, and whatever supplies we need." Sasuke grinned and glanced at Sakura.

"Okay, but I want Sakura to come with me. And I want to search El Fresca plaza." John crossed his arms and looked the Uchiha in the eye.

"Are these requests or demands?" They stared each other down for what seemed like a long while.

_'This guy isn't going to back down, he's armed and I'm nude with a woman on top of me. Might as well play along'_

"Requests staff sergeant, I wouldn't demand anything from a man of higher station." John just sneered at him.

"Meetings at 1300 hours tomorrow afternoon. Be there or be square."

_John wasn't at the meeting though, that was the last I ever saw of him_

**Present**

"Flashback?" Sasuke looked at Ino and nodded. She looked at the young man again and then handed the paper back. "Thanks for the news Bernard." He took the paper and said good-bye. Ino shut the door as he ran off to spread the message.

"Wasn't he present when I died?" Amelia stopped eating and looked at Ino, she ignored her stare.

"Yeah, he was leading the patrol that took us into the entrance plaza, then onto the water fountain where you fell... literally." She was perplexed. She wasn't aware how she died, just that it happened and it sucked.

"How... Did I die... exactly? I mean, the last thing I remember is using my mind transfer jutsu and then I felt horrible pain... like I was being torn to pieces. Then I woke up in Skyrim."

"well... No one caught you when your soul left your body. So you fell to the zombies and they tore you apart and bit into your jugular, killing you and making you a member a of the dead." Ino became pale. The thought of her as one of the undead shook her.

"Who finished me? Did I kill anyone? Did I bite anyone!?!" Sasuke put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't kill anyone, A marine... Private McFarthy, put you down, and you didn't bite anyone. Hey, I probably became a zombie too. In fact, if that son of a bitch died then so did everyone of those americans." Another thought hit Ino.

"What about the others? Naruto and Neji. Tenten and Hinata, our Sensei's!" She was close to tears now. Amelia watched the whole thing, not following a word. One thing she did question was the sanity of these two people.

"I don't know. They were all alive when I was killed. I don't even know what happened to Sakura or the others in our party. However, if anyone would be able to give us an update, then John is the guy." Ino withdrew from his hand and moved to her cabinet.

"Then it's settled, were going to pay mister Albus a visit in his cell."

**SC**

John dreamed through the night and late into the next day. When he awoke, he ate all the food that had piled up there. '_Screw the possible poison! If I'm going to die then I want to die with a full stomach!' _He ran through thinking exercises to keep himself mentally aware.

**XX**

On the sixth night of his imprisonment. He stood by the door looking though the porthole. The guard walked to his cell and looked him in the eyes, it was Cassius.

"Hey man! How are you doin!?! Hey get me outta here! I think the Brotherhood is comin after my ass!" Cassius showed him a look of empathy. He reached into his bag and drew his silver shortsword.

"I was able to get it from the Jailer. You've done so much for the people of the empire, you deserve to go down fighting. They're coming tomorrow night, be ready. Practice and pray to your God or whoever you answer too."

"How do you-"

"I listened in on the count chatting with a representative of the brotherhood. Apparently the count is on their payroll!"

"Cassius! Get this information to the black horse courier! We could unmask this treason with the voice of the people!"

"I can't, They heard me leave. I'll be surprised if I wake up in the morning." The young soldier stood proud even on the eve of his potentially final demise. John stretched his arm from his cell and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Our time is coming. We go to see the most high god within the week. Remember this, Cassius, now that two people hold this information, if one of us survives... we can get the knowledge out to the people. Then the count's fate is sealed. Now go and don't look back. Use whatever connections you have to get out of the town and get to the imperial city.

"Right!" The young soldier ran into the darkness. John put the sword down and stared at it for awhile, then he casted one of the many spells he knew. He said a few incantations and put his hands on the sword. A green energy covered the weapon and pulsed several times. Then the energy turned red, telling John his sword had some kind of enchantment done to it. He performed a second spell. This time, a ray of light raced out of his right index finger and wrapped around the silver sword. The light faded into the metal then blue and purple droplets of magica exploded out of the sword, showing the enchantment was harmful to the user and dispelling it... hopefully. He took the weapon and held it close. He new they were coming tonight.

_'Oh Cassius... you fool... They will kill you now... now that your role as Judas is over... Did they offer you 20 pieces of silver? I hope not, If Judas got 20 pieces for the son of God then I'm not worth anything... I don't blame him though. He barely knew me, and in time that he did, I nearly got him killed. Regardless, he made a foolish mistake. I doubt he will live to see morning. _

He stood up and swung his sword to his right. "Let's see if these brotherhood Bastards can beat Sergeant Major Thomas in cruelty! I don't believe they're as evil as my old drill sergeant!"

**SC**

Cassius walked into the main courtroom where the count and his retainers stood. Cassius bowed to the count.

"I have done as you asked. The sword has been delivered." The count smiled and waved a hand. An arrow came out of the shadows and pierced him in the heart. The poison stopping his heart in seconds. He fell to the floor convulsing. Then he halted. Dead. Anko Mitarashi and Gogron appeared from the shadows. Anko carried a bow and Gogron hefted the vary axe that killed Atticus. The Orc stood before the count, he put the axe down head first and held the end of the handle.

"We have come to claim vengeance. Bring us the pig that had killed many of our family!"

"I'll be happy too..." The count smiled and waved a hand to a guard. The soldier immediately left for the dungeon. "I'v been waiting for this for far too long, about time he did something foolish enough to bring him to me. Tell me, what does the enchantment do?"

"He will no doubt try to escape now that he has the sword. The moment that he tries to resist, the spell we placed on the blade will steal his soul and put it this gem." Gogron drew an emerald from his belt pouch. "We will then present the emerald to the night mother. She will be most pleased."

**SC**

"Come on Damn it!" John performed the dispel magic spell again and again. Every time he casted the detect magic spell it still read that it was enchanted. He began to hear The footsteps of the guard. He threw the sword into the wall. Trying to come up with a plan to incapacitate the guard, he looked around the room for something useful. He spied the spoon he used to eat his gruel that morning and picked it up and looked over it. Without thinking, he snapped the footlong wooden utensil in-two, creating an eight inch long rod with a jagged edge. _'My only hope is to stab the bastard in the neck' _the guard was at the door now. Albus used his arm to conceal the shank. _'this bozo HAS to walk in the cell in order for me to jump him' _The soldier drew the key and opened the door. John stood in the middle of the room with his hands to his sides. His middle finger held up the shiv.

"Well come on! I want to get on with my day!"

_'He's got a longsword, I'm four feet from him... Can I make that before he draws? What the hell, might as well try!'_

"AHHHHHHH!!!" John let out a yell and charged the soldier, shank in hand. The guard didn't flinch in surprise. He just reached for his sword and began to draw it. The sergeant just about had his longsword nearly drawn when John slammed into him. The soldier was bigger and stronger then the ex-marine, but the man was wearing plate mail. The combination of John throwing his whole weight against the man who did not see it coming and his dexterity impaired, lost his balance and fell to the ground. John climbed onto the man and tore his coif down and prepared to stab the man. He rammed the shank into the fighters exposed neck, piercing his jugular artery. He withdrew the spike and stabbed him again, blood spurted from the wound and got on johns face. He stabbed him one last time. The man had long since died, but the rush of adrenaline kept him going. He broke the stick off and cast it aside. His face was covered in the man's blood.

"That is the last time... I kill like that, A man of the law. The people I try to protect." He stood from the corpse and grabbed it from under the armpit, dragging it into the cell. He took the mans sword belt and boots and socks as well as a dagger and then picked up the sword. A standard issue silver sword.

"If that vampire bitch is here, this'll do her in." John ran through the halls of the dungeon until he got to the jailer's office near the exit. The soldier had his back to him, the bored soldier was reading a book and whistling a tune that John didn't know. The man had his helmet on the table, his head was bare. The Vigilante silently walked up to the jailer. The man looked up to see the pommel of a sword crash into his face. The man went limp in his chair, John checked for a pulse and found one. He would live but have one hell of a migraine when he came too. He rummaged around and found the key to the room with the confiscated goods. He opened the door and looked through the room. The items belonging to the residents of the jail were in bins or on shelves with name labels on them. He found his chest and opened it up to become very pissed. The only items in the footlocker were his boots, socks, clothes, and belt. Not one thing valuable of his was present, not even his money. He cursed and changed his clothes and fastened his belt. After lacing up his boots he ran to the door to the main hall. He knew that people were waiting for him on the other side. He also figured that they knew he was alone and not with a guard, being that they had a vampire after all. He opened the door and poked his head out. He didn't want to make a big target out of himself yet.

"Ah welcome, Vigilante! We have been waiting for you!" The count stood by his throne. A pompous smile on his face. Without looking around he closed the door back and bucked it back to the contraband room and looked through the chests as fast as he could. "eureka!" He found a small breast plate that could fit him and be concealed under his shirt. He casted detect magic on it. Showing positive, he casted identify, it only worked on simple enchantments. He couldn't Identify complicated ones yet. All he got was that it a missile deflection enchantment. He dawned it and went back to the door. He opened and walked into the hall, sword drawn. The counts face was still an ear to ear grin. The body of Cassius still at the foot of the throne. An arrow protruding from his back. The feelings John felt were a mix of anger, sadness, and pity.

"Vigilante! You have been a thorn in my side for to long! Now you shall die!" Gogron hefted his axe and walked towards the escapee.

"You found our enchantment! I underestimated you then! I applaud you for discarding your weapon instead of risking the cursed weapon." John raised his sword and got into a defensive stance.

"What was the curse anyway?" The orc and the human stared each other down. Gogron howled and swung his five foot axe at the five foot eleven man. John jumped back and repeated the question. Gogron smiled.

"Your soul would have been sucked into a gem." Albus raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. The orc paused temporarily, confused as to why he was smiling.

"That's it!?! I hate to tell you this but, my soul is forever safe! God is protecting my soul from eternal death and from the likes of you. The worst you can do is kill me!" The orc yelled in pure rage, losing all grips on his temper and raised his axe above his head.

_'Gotcha'_

John side stepped out of the way of the livid orc. Just as Gogron passed, he raised his sword to stab the orc in the back. The tip of the blade was inches from his back when John was struck from behind by some unknown force that sent him to the ground. Gogron Spun around and came back and swung his axe at the man on the ground, narrowly missing as he rolled out of the way just in time. He climbed to his feet and dodged another attack from the orc. The assassin took another swing but this time John attempted to parry the blow. As soon as his sword made contact with the axe, jolts of electricity flowed through the sword and into the american. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" howled John in agony as he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Gogron smiled at the injured man. Without saying a word, he went for a decapitation. Just before the axe removed the agent leaned forward, letting the axe sail over his head, and then he used his leg strength to launch himself at the orc just like a football lineman. None of the spectators could really tell what happened. Gogron coughed up blood, and fell to his knees. John withdrew from the beast and in his left hand, a steel dagger, covered in blood. John walked over and in one motion, cut the orcs throat. Blood sprayed all over john. By now he looked like a made man. While wiping the dagger with his sleeve, he retrieved the longsword.

The count stood in shock, as did his guards. "KILL HIM!!!" He motioned at John and several of his retinue charged with their swords held high. The first soldier rushed him and slashed at him. He blocked it and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him backwards, he tripped over the corpse of Gogron. Before the second soldier could even attack, John extended his arm and pointed at the soldier.

"Incendium!" A ball of fire the size of a basketball hit the man in the chest catching his tabard on fire. The fire spread and his armor began to heat. He was left to his fate. The final soldier rushed at him yelling an imperial battle cry. John pointed at him and yelled.

"Impressio!" The soldier went flying backwards and hit a wall, an instant KO. The first soldier began to run for the exit when an arrow came out of the shadows, felling him. The count stood his ground. The only people that were still standing was the count, John, Anko, and the counts servants. The servants fled the battle, only one was dropped by the assassin.

_'where the hell is that damn archer!?! There aren't any good shadows, so that only leaves... INVISIBILITY!'_

Another arrow hit John in the back, causing him to stumble. He looked at the count who was showing signs of nervousness. _'the shooter will have to wait, I'll take care of the count first. Then I'll flee!'_

The vigilante raised his blade and pointed it at the count. "Count Daranius of Cheydinhal! You have committed crimes that warrant death! Murder, treason to the empire, and assault! I shall be the one to exact justice upon you!" Former staff sergeant John Albus ran at the count. As he was closing in, the count drew an object from his robe. Before John could identify it, the item cracked and a flash erupted from the idem. A force hit John that he hadn't felt since mexico smashed into him and sent him tumbling down the stairs. He just lied there, face to the floor, breathing slowly. Through the pain the only coherent thoughts were... _'that little shit's got my gun!' _Not long after the shot, he realized that the armor had stopped the bullet. The armor masked his breathing, giving him the appearance of death. Now he conjured up the perfect spell to mask his life force from the vampire.

"obduco biota" he whispered, to Anko, his life force had ceased to be. She dispelled her invisibility and stood beside the count.

"Well, we got 'em. Now what Mr. Count?" What she really wanted was the gold he had promised the brotherhood for getting to kill him himself. The nobleman clicked the hammer back in the firing position and stood next to the body.

"I just want to make sure..." John kicked his legs out and managed to trip Daranius. In what seemed like a split second, John was up with a sword in hand, thrusting the silver weapon into the counts heart. His mouth was filled with blood almost instantly, then he twisted the blade, making Daranius vomit the life fluid. He pulled the sword out of the wretch and kicked the count down. County Cheydinhal lied on the ground writhing and gushing blood. John stood up and faced his last opponent, who stood motionless. The only flesh he could see was from the bridge of her nose to the beginning of the hair line. Her red eyes fixed on him. What she was looking at was a light scar on his upper cheek. She could see it with her improved vision. A little token she had given him when they first met. Before they died.

"Come with me." Was all she said and began to leave the castle. John just watched her leave, he had no clue why she was telling him to come. He looked at the count, still bleeding and gasping for breath.

"I won't finish you. Dwell on your sins and seek forgiveness. I will leave you to your fate." The count gave no sign of acknowledgment. John raced after the vampiress, he wanted to see who she was. She led him out of the city to some ancient runes that rested atop a hill. He halted and turned to face him.

"Why have you led me out her? Why have you lit that torch? Do you wish to have an honorable dual?do you..." She smiled at his ignorance and pulled her mask down. Revealing her smooth comely face. He stopped mid sentence when he saw her face. His mind raced back to the mall, the day he died and remembered her clear as day. The woman who licked his blood off his face and then kicked him twice in the face for pantie remarks.

"Holy shit! Your that Anko chick! The one who cut my cheek and kicked it!" He stepped back, dropping his sword in utter shock. She just stared at him, a neutral expression on her face. "How the hell did you get here? What happened?"

"simple sergeant Albus. I died, just as you did before me. Though I died in an act of heroism unlike you, The leader of the survivors that got himself in over his head and shot by a former comrade. Even after what happened on my last mission, I doubt anyone lived." John ignored the insult and sat on a rock. His mind was full of questions. What had happened after he died was a big one.

"What was your last mission?" Anko sat on remains of a stone staircase and told him what she knew.

"Well, some time after you cashed in your chips, the zombies got into the generator room and we lost access to the rest of the mall. The number of undead was rising and supplies were running low. That Riley character was fed up with doomsayers and set off on his own to find a new way out. Those other marines that escaped hadn't sent help." John raised his eyebrows.

"What marines?"

"I don't know their names, they were the guys that were with you when you found us. We saw them weave through the zombies in the parking lot and escape into the city. I have no idea what happened to them after that. Anyway, he grabbed a weapon and ran off on his own. We found him under some zombies, still kicking and not bitten. Our small group abandoned the quest of escape and went after Orochimaru in the underground garage. I don't know if they got him, I bought it when a specter door pulled me in. I blew the damn thing apart with a hand grenade, I think thats what did me in. That Aryn guy was dragged in before me. I'm sure he's dead too." John bolted up, Anko just stared at him, wondering got him so excited.

"Hey! We died and were sent to this world, what if others are here too! The odds of just us being here alone are slim, we should try to find the others. Aryn must be here, maybe others too." Anko snorted, she stood up and walked over to him.

"I need you to help me find the cure to vampirism. I won't assist you until then."

"What!?! That ain't fair! Is there even a cure? That's bullshit!" Anko snatched his hand from his side at a speed he could barely register. She put his rist to her mouth and bit into it, sucking just a little blood. He yelped and jumped back, jerking his hand free.

"You bitch! Do you realize what you just did!?!" She lipped the excess blood off her lips and grinned.

"I do. Now that your infected, you have no choice but to help me. Lest you suffer the same fate as before." John grabbed the sword off the ground and pointed it at her.

"I should run you through right now! I doubt anyone would blame me!" Her smile never wavered, she took a step towards him.

"You won't. The vigilante never fights or kills unarmed opponents. Besides, your wanted for the murder of a noble. If your caught, you'll be hung. What else will you do? You can't play army judge anymore." He lowered his blade and scowled at her. John sheathed the sword and grabbed the torch.

"It's a sin to drink blood you know."

"I'm not a christian, lets go!"

**SC**

The shooting range was quite. The pulling of triggers was the only sounds to be heard. Cpt. Brown fired his vespr at moving targets and stationary ones. As he burned dime size holes in the card board, his men played with their new weapons. He put his rifle down and looked at his target. All hits, all kills. The same went for his men.

"No wind issues and no drop. Just point and shoot."

"Thats right sir. And no kick either, feels like a toy. Permission to stick with a gun of my choice?" Riley turned to see Sergeant Major Beltramo. He he held an M-14 in his hands.

"Granted Sergeant Major. Whatever your comfortable with." The older man smiled and set the gun down.

"Much appreciated sir. I'v used that gun since afghanistan, anyway, General wheeler wants to see you. Runner said it was important." Riley nodded.

"Roger that, Delany! Your in command! The Sergeant Major and I have to go see Wheeler!"

"Righto captain!" The SAS officer replied.

"Lets go sergeant."

"Yes sir!" The too jogged off the major generals office.

…

The two soldiers were let in by the secretary almost immediately. The beside wheelers desk were four people, a huge black man, two men of average build and a comely woman that was inadequately dressed for a military base. General Wheeler was talking to the strangers. He turned and saw The two enter the room.

"Ahh! Here you are, captain Brown, these are your new recruits. Sergeants Richard Skelling and Royce McDavith of the Navy Seals. These other two are mercenaries out of Thailand. The woman is Rebecca Xao and the man Just goes by 'Dutch'." The big man nodded to Riley. "They will be given ranks at your discretion."

"Yes sir, my first order is that Rebecca is given a uniform and taught how to use it. Then I will hand them over to the sergeant major for some testing."

"What the fuck cappy!?! You got anissue with how I dress!?! And what test? They hired us and we are thought to be capable! I'v wiped out a ship load of nazi's and-"

The sergeant major got in her face and backed her into a wall. She wasn't intimidated. "You shut the hell up and talk with respect to your commanding officer private! You will refer to him as 'sir' or 'Cpt. Brown'. Is that clear?"

"Fuck you! I don't need-"

The sergeant yelled again, "Private! You'd best unfuck yourself or I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck! Now fall in line or you WILL be off the. NO liabilities aloud, and that includes insubordination!" He walked back to Riley and stood at parade rest.

"Where's the fucking uniform... sir?"

"Thats more like it. I'll have one brought to you ASAP."

"Sir, could you please not call me Rebecca, call me Revy instead."

"Fine by me. Sergeant major, take the FNG's to the range and have them meet the team. Then have them run the pit."

"Sir Yes Sir!" He saluted the left the others followed. General Wheeler smiled.

"She'll be a load of fun Captain."

"I hope not sir."

**I updated again, ho-rah hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
